wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Nad Niemnem/Tom II/Rozdział V
Pod otwartym oknem, na podługowatym, prostym stole, na kilku książkach w zniszczonej oprawie stała lampka z wysokim kominkiem; przy glinianym dzbanku i szklance z zielonawego szkła leżał wśród grubych okruch nie dojedzony kawał razowego chleba. – Już kiedy okno otworzył i chleb jadł, to prędko i odżyje – szepnął Jan. W głębi izdebki, pod ścianą okrytą cienkim i chropowatym pokładem wapna, na tapczanie zasłanym kraciastą, domowego wyrobu kołdrą Anzelm w kapcie i butach na wznak leżał, z jednym ramieniem bezwładnie wzdłuż ciała spoczywającym, a drugim na głowę zarzuconym. Szeroki rękaw kapoty zakrywał całkiem górną część jego twarzy i widać było spod niego tylko bladoróżowe, siwiejącym wąsem ocienione usta. Układ tych ust był tak surowy, jakby wnet otworzyć się one miały dla wydania słów gromiących albo gniewnego czy rozpacznego okrzyku. W górze nad leżącym w martwej nieruchomości człowiekiem blado błyskały ramy świętego obrazu i szaro majaczyły wizerunki rycerzy cierniową koronką zwieńczone. – Żeby teraz z fuzji mu nad głową wystrzelić, ani poruszy się, ani przemówi, i żadne proszenie albo krzyczenie nic nie pomoże. Sam przez się potem dźwignie się i odżyje... Odeszli. Z małego ganku gzymsem w grube floresy wyrzeźbionym otoczonego widać było ciemnawą sionkę, w której stały żarna i przez drzwi otwarte w kuchni czysto wymiecionej dwie naprzeciw siebie u białego sosnowego stołu siedzące na stołkach dziewczyny. W niedzielnych sukniach bijących w oczy morderową i granatową barwą, w obcisłych stanikach i kolorowych kokardach u szyi, łokciami o stół oparte, głowy owinięte gładko uplecionymi warkoczami pochylały one ku sobie szepcząc o czymś z ożywieniem i bez ustanku. Pomiędzy nimi leżał na stole zaledwie rozpoczęty bochen chleba i stał gliniany, czarny garnek, z którego one drewnianymi łyżkami czerpały gęsty, biały chłodnik, z mleka, octu i posiekanej boćwiny złożony. Ujrzawszy wchodzącą Justynę powoli wstały, do progu podeszły, a gdy im ona rękę na powitanie podała, Antolka dotknęła jej nieśmiało i z krótkim dygiem, Elżusia zaś ścisnęła ją tak silnie, że aż całym ramieniem zatrzęsła, i wnet zagadała. – Panienka znowu do nas przyszła! Bardzo słusznie, nam bardzo jest miło panienkę widzieć. Uśmiech, z którym to mówiła, przyjacielskim był i wesołym, ale oczy jej, tak jak u Fabiana, małe i błyszczące, zdawały się ze złośliwą trochę ciekawością prześwidrowywać twarz przybyłej i złośliwie też zerknęły za znikającym w drzwiach świetlicy Janem. – Proszę usieść! – przemówiła młodsza z dziewcząt. – Czy Justynka nie bardzo zmokła w deszcz z Mogiły wracając. – Oho! – zadziwiła się Elżusia. – Większa poufałość niż znajomość po imieniu panienkę nazywać... Antolka zawstydziła się i twarz ku ścianie zwróciła. – Kiedyż prosiła... – szepnęła. Justyna cienką jej kibić ramieniem otoczyła i w zarumieniony policzek pocałowała. – Suknia mi tylko zmokła, ale chętnie ogrzałabym się przy ogniu... – To ja zaraz rozpalę! Skoczyła i kilka polan z sionki przyniosła. – Poczekaj – zawołała Justyna i z lekka ją usunąwszy sama przed piecem na podłodze przysiadła i ogień rozniecać zaczęła: – Oj, oj! nie potrafi! – na całe gardło zaśmiała się Elżusia. – Potrafię. Nie święci garnki lepią! – odpowiedziała Justyna. – Bardzo słusznie, tylko że panienka nie do tego stworzona! – Ot, widzicie, że już się pali... Kawał brzozowej kory płonął istotnie w piecu i językami ognia suche polanka obejmował. Popielaty królik spod pieca wyjrzał. Justyna wzięła go w ręce i ułaskawione, łagodne stworzenie wnet do piersi jej przylgnęło. Za tym pierwszym ukazał się drugi, trzeci, czwarty i wszystkie zwinąwszy się w jeden jedwabisty, pstrokaty kłębek czarnymi oczami w czerwonych oprawach na nią patrzały. – A my o panience tylko co mówiłyśmy. O wilku mowa, a wilk tu. Bardzo słusznie! – Ona do Justynki ma wielką prośbę – kruczkiem drzewo w piecu poprawiając uśmiechnęła się Antolka. Elżusia łokciem ją trąciła i dłonią usta zamknąć chciała. Ale Antolka chichocąc i głowę odwracając rękę jej odepchnęła. – Ona Justynkę chce na wesele swoje prosić. Mówi, że wesele większy dla niej walor będzie miało, jeżeli Justynka i młody pan Korczyński na nim będą. I w oczach ludzkich to jej wielką promocję zrobi, Młodego pana Korczyńskiego sam Fabian zaprosi, choć długo ani słuchać o tym nie chciał, ale on ambicjant, więc sam nie żartem żąda panów w chacie swojej przyjmować. Wesele to odbyć się miało w parę tygodni po żniwach, około Matki Boskiej Zielnej. Fabian przed tygodniem na oględziny domu i gospodarstwa konkurenta jeździł i wszystko dobrze znalazł; niezupełnie dobrze, bo w chacie gromada spora, matka, dwóch braci, siostra, ale za to ziemi u nich morgów z piętnaście, inwentarz piękny, bo aż dwadzieścia sztuk bydła, i familia bardzo porządna: matka Giecołdówna z domu, jeden z braci ekonomem u panów różnych służył, a teraz żeni się z Zaniewszczanką, aż tysiąc rubli posagu bierze i zaraz folwark jaki w dzierżawę weźmie. – A pan młody? – zapytała Justyna. Dziewczęta znów zachichotały. – Taki młodzieńki... – szepnęła Elżusia i rozrzewnienie napełniło jej małe, błyszczące oczki. – Może więcej nie ma jak dwadzieścia jeden rok, i w sołdaty nie pójdzie, bo dwóch starszych braci już w wojsku odsłużyło – rozgadała się Antolka. – Ładnieńki sobie, tylko że bardzo maleńki... – A ty by chciała, żeby na świecie same takie Herody byli, jak twój Michał! – ujęła się Elżusia. – Niech będzie sobie maleńki, ale milusieńki... Znowu rozrzewniła się, aż łzy jej w oczach stanęły, lecz zaraz potem opowiadać zaczęła, że ociec jej sześćset rubli posagu przyrzeka, ale od razu dać nie może, bo pieniędzy nie ma. Więc połowę da gotówką, a na drugą połowę weksle wyda. Już to z familią narzeczonego umówione. – Ale wesele to już huczne sprawi, taki ambicjant! – wykrzyknęła Antolka. I wyprawę śliczną dostanie. Pościeli i bielizny cały kufer złożyła dla niej matka, a ojciec, jak do miasta jeździł, przywiózł jej kaszmiru na suknię, prawdziwego czarnego kaszmiru, a to już jest najpiękniejsza suknia, jaka na świecie być może. I drugą jeszcze mieć będzie, morderowego koloru, ale tańszą... O strojach mówić zaczęły. Justyna dopytywała się o cenę sukien, które na sobie miały, kto je szył, czy w święta je tylko noszą albo czasem i na codzień? Teraz już obie rozgadały się jak czeczotki. Suknie im krawiec szyje, Żydek w miasteczku; mają takich po jednej, po dwie najwięcej, i noszą je tylko w święta. Na codzień nie używają inszych jak te, które utkają same, a która więcej i ładniej utka, tej sława i honor. Żadna dziewczyna w okolicy tyle strojów nie ma, co Domuntówna. Bransolety nawet ma, złotne kolczyki i pierścionki, bo i bogata jest sukcesorką całego dziadowskiego gospodarstwa będąc, i Jankowi nadmiar przypodobać się pragnie. Ale Janek wcale na jej suknie z ogonami i złotne ozdoby nie patrzy; nawet mniej upodobania w niej znajduje, odkąd nimi popisywać się zaczęła. Raz, jak na hurbie (tak się u nich zebranie z tańcami nazywa) w broszce i kolczykach przyszła, a złotnymi bransoletami tańcząc dzwoniła, cygańskim koniem ją nazwał. Dla tej przyczyny tak ją nazwał, że Cyganie zawsze swojego konia we wszelakie błyskotki i dzwonki ubierają. Przy tym opowiadaniu aż zanosiły się obie od śmiechu. Justyna śmiała się także. Kiedy Jan zdjąwszy z siebie przemokłą odzież w kurcie z domowego sukna i z wywiniętym na nią kołnierzem białej i cienkiej koszuli wszedł do kuchenki, gwarno w niej było i wesoło. Antolka przed chwilą do bokówki była wbiegła i wyniosła z niej tak wielki pęk tkanin, że aż uginała się pod jego ciężarem. Rzuciła go na stół i teraz wszystkie trzy oglądały te wyroby jej rąk: suknie, dywany, kołdry mieniące się najróżnorodniejszymi barwami i wzorami, pasiaste, kraciaste, nakrapiane, z czystej i z lnem pomieszanej wełny. Jan siostrę o matkę zapytał. Powiedziała mu, że do Starzyn poszła, do męża, a jutro raniutko powróci jeszcze na dni kilka, aby im żąć pomagać. W Starzynach grunta niskie, więc żniwa późniejsze, dlatego może ona przy żniwach dzieciom pomagać, a potem do swoich w porę doskoczyć. Dwie mile ujdzie dziś w jedną stronę, a dwie jutro z powrotem i z sierpem na polu stanie, jakby nie pięćdziesiąt, ale dwadzieścia lat miała. – Chwała Bogu za taką starość – zauważył Jan a z tej racji jest ona taką, że matka zawsze wesołą była i żadnych aprensji do serca nie dopuszczała. Ale nie każdy z takim charakterem urodzić się może... Drzwiczki od przeciwka, w kącie kuchni umieszczone a tak wąskie, że prawie ich widać nie było, otworzyły się po cichu i ozwał się zza nich głos Anzelma: – Czy mi się tylko tak wydało, czy doprawdy głos panny Justyny usłyszałem? Justyna żywo ku drzwiczkom podbiegła. – Przez próg nie witam! przez próg nie witam! bo niezgoda jaka mogłaby z tego pomiędzy nami wyniknąć... a ja sobie niezgody z panią nie życzę... nie życzę! – z rzadką u niego żywością i żartobliwością zawołał gospodarz domu i w kapocie, zza której grubego kołnierza widać było koszulę u szyi tasiemką związaną, wysoki próg przestąpił. Justyna w obie dłonie rękę jego wzięła i chwilę milcząc na niego patrzała. Więc był to ten sam człowiek, któremu na piaszczystym pagórku Marta niegdyś święcony medalik u szyi zawiesiła i który potem, z twarzą uczernioną, z potokami wody ściekającymi z włosów i odzieży... Pierwszy raz zobaczyła go bez czapki. Czoło miał białą i cienką skórą powleczone, wysokie, z mnóstwem zmarszczek, które snopem leżały pomiędzy brwiami i stamtąd cienkimi nićmi rozchodziły się po całym czole aż do przerzedzonych, siwiejących włosów. Antolka podbiegła i w rękę go pocałowała. – Jeszcze dziś pierwszy raz stryjka widzę! Dopilnował tej minuty, kiedy po wodę poszłam, i wtedy do kuchni przyszedł, aby sobie kawałek chleba ukroić. Przychodzę do domu, chleb na stole, a drzwi od przeciwka znów zaszczepione... Wszystko zaś dlatego, żeby nie widzieć się z nikim... – Taka już mnie czasem oblega zgryźliwość, że i najmilszy staje się niemiłym – odpowiedział Anzelm i mocniej niż zwykle ściskając rękę Justyny, uważnie, prawie badawczo na nią patrzał. – Żęła podobno wczoraj na naszym pólku? Dziś na Mogiłę z Jankiem jeździła? a? – uważnego tego wzroku z niej nie spuszczając przemówił. – Nowiny, prawdziwe no... no... no... winy! – jąkając się dodał jeszcze, i uśmiech przyjazny, prawie radosny otworzył mu usta i rozszedł się po całej twarzy, aż na wysokie czoło, którego zmarszczki wyciągnęły się jak ukośne promienie. – Proszę, do świetlicy proszę! Kto widział gościa w kuchni przyjmować? Chata nasza niska, ale nie ciasna, nie ciasna! Jedną ręką poły kapoty u piersi przytrzymując, drugą na drzwi ukazywał i parę razy jeszcze powtórzył: – Proszę! proszę do świetlicy! W kuchni znajdowało się troje drzwi, z których jedne, zwykłych rozmiarów, otwierały się do sieni, a dwoje innych, wąziutkich i niskich prowadziło do przeciwka i do bokówki. Justyna zawahała się, niepewna, w którą stronę iść jej wypada; stary to spostrzegł, ramię jej podał i przez sień do świetlicy prowadził. Niegdyś, niegdyś widywał w korczyńskim dworze w ten sposób prowadzące się pary i sam od obiadów, od wieczerzy wstając podawał ramię wysokiej, czarnookiej, wesołej pannie. Świetlica była izbą niską, lecz bardzo obszerną, bo więcej niż połowę całego domku zajmującą, z trzema sporymi oknami, z których dwa były otwarte, ze ścianami gładko otynkowanymi, z podłogą ułożoną z prostych, sosnowych, lecz gładko wyheblowanych i czystych aż do białości desek. U niskiego sufitu grube, wapnem pobielone belki krzyżując się z cienkimi deskami tworzyły szeregi ciemnych próżni; całą prawie długość jednej ze ścian zajmował piec, do sufitu wysoki, z białych kafel zbudowany, a u dołu mający rząd małych sklepień, z których w zimowe wieczory rozlegać się musiały na całą izbę ćwierkania świerszczy. W kącie samotna, rozłożysta, ogromna, sto lat może mająca stała kanapa z olchowego drzewa, na czerwono pomalowana i kraciastą, domowego wyrobu tkaniną obita; naprzeciw znajdowało się łóżko z sosnowych, białych desek zbite, i dostatnią pościelą wysoko usłane, a między oknami komodę olchową i na czerwono pomalowaną zdobiła szkatułka z czeczotkowego drzewa z ukośnie stojącym lusterkiem, mały, czarny krucyfiks wiankiem z żółtego rozchodniku okręcony i mała lampa z grzybiastym szklanym kloszem. Zresztą, pod ścianami stały wysokie, zielone albo w kwiaty malowane skrzynie o bombiastych, żelazem okutych wierzchach; zydle z białych desek, przed nimi olchowe, czerwone stoły, a u stołów kilka krzeseł domowej widać roboty, niedawno sporządzonych, bo nie pomalowanych, z drewnianymi siedzeniami i tylnymi poręczami, z giętkiej może grabiny czy klonu w wysokie łuki powyginanymi. Przez drzwi za olbrzymim piecem otwarte ukazywała się bokówka, mała, podługowata izdebka, z jednym znowu, wysoko usłanym łóżkiem. Antolka sypiać tam musiała, bo wśród mnóstwa świętych obrazków, które nad łóżkiem ścianę okrywały, największymi rozmiarami i najjaskrawszymi barwami jaśniał obraz jej patrona, w wianki na Boże Ciało poświęcone, w palmy wielkanocne, w pęki suchych nieśmiertelników i świeżych nagietek ubrany. Przez otwarte okna zapachy kwiatów i ziół wnikając z ogrodu napełniały po brzegi całą świetlicę, a wtłaczające się przez nie gałęzie starej gruszy ocieniały ją zieloną, ruchomą firanką. Anzelm do jednego ze stołów Justynę przyprowadził. – Na krześle sieść proszę... wygodniej będzie niż na ławie... proszę na krześle usieść... I z żywością ruchów, której by nikt po nim spodziewać się nie mógł, zgrabnie, dwornie, krzesło dla niej niósł ku stołowi. Elżusia, która za całym towarzystwem wysoki próg świetlicy jak pulchna kluska przeskoczyła, śmiechem teraz na gospodarza domu patrząc parsknęła. – Już chyba skończenie świata nastąpi, kiedy pan Anzelm tak się rozruszał! – zawołała. – Takim alegantem ukazuje się, jakby nigdy tetrykiem nie był! – Ot, i z głupia odezwała się! – żartobliwie odparł Anzelm – bo gdyby mądra była, toby wiedziała, że kto niedźwiedzia przemoże, za nos go wodzić może. Widać, że mnie panna Justyna tak przemogła. Potem sam na zydlu siadając do Antolki zawołał, aby gościa wieczerzą poczęstowała. – Sam też – dodał – od wczorajszego wieczora tylko kawałek chleba przełknąłem, a i Jankowi po tej kąpieli, którą na Niemnie dziś wziął, głodno być musi. Wczoraj jeszcze dowiedział się od synowca, że na Mogiłę z Justyną on popłynie, a teraz dwojga młodych zapytywał, jak w czasie burzy wydobyli się z kłopotu, czy bardzo zmokli, ile czasu w borze spędzili. Opowiedział, że kilka razy spotkał się na Mogile z panią Andrzejową, która to miejsce odwiedza czasem, ale bardzo rzadko i niby przypadkiem. Wielką panią jest i wszystkie oczy na siebie ma zwrócone, to i trudniej jej takich wypraw dokonywać jak na przykład jemu, który przez nikogo nie postrzegany może sobie często pomodlić się i podumać tam, gdzie brat jego wiecznym snem odpoczywa. Dwóch ich tylko było i siostra, która do zaniewickiej okolicy za mąż poszła, skąd też i matka ich pochodziła; a Jana matka znów Siemaszczanka z Siemaszek, tak jej zaś wypadło, że aż w czterech okolicach życie swoje pędziła: najpierw w ojczystej, czyli w Siemaszkach, potem w Bohatyrowiczach, gdy za Jerzego wyszła, potem za drugim mężem w Jaśmontach, a na ostatku, za trzecim, w Starzynach. – Nie wiadomo, czy to już ostatni mąż i ostatnie jej osiedlenie – żartobliwie znowu zauważył. – Bo mnie się zdaje, że gdyby dziś owdowiała, toby za rok poniosła się jeszcze za czwartego! Justyna zapytywała go o rozległość i ludność okolic, których nazwy wymienił. Odpowiadał jej chętnie i obszernie; o szczegóły, których nie wiedział, bo przez wiele lat nigdzie nie jeździł, do Jana się odzywając. – Wszystkich ich pani po troszku na weselu Elżusi zobaczy – rzekł Jan – bo Fabian pełno ma wszędzie krewnych i znajomych, a zechce pewno, aby o weselu jego córki cały świat gadał. Tymczasem Antolka i Elżusia stół szmatą płótna starły i w przeciągu pół godziny zastawiły go wszystkim zapewne, na co w, tej chwili zdobyć się mogła chata Anzelma i Jana. Dokoła wielkiego bochna chleba zjawiła się misa kwaśnego mleka w połowie z różową śmietaną zmieszanego, potem druga z położonym na niej plastrem miodu tylko co znać razem z drewnianą ramką z ula wyjętego, dwa sery, z których jeden przywiędły a drugi świeży, żółte masło na spodku, na. koniec, przez zaczerwienioną od ognia Elżusię przyniesiona patelnia z dymiącą jajecznicą. – Już jak ja jajecznicę zrobię – zawołała wesoła dziewczyna – to, bardzo słusznie! sam ociec czasem pochwali, choć jemu dogodzić tak prawie trudno, jak przez ten dom przeskoczyć... – Ja myślę, że Elżusia kiedykolwiek i przez dom przeskoczyć potrafi, taki z Elżusi kozak – zażartował Jan, ale na miód spojrzawszy brwi ściągnął. – A kto do ula chodził? – z gniewem zapytał. – A któż by jak nie Antolka? Tylkoż siestra i mogła tak śmiele postąpić – odsarknęła córka Fabiana. – A raz na zawsze tego jej wzbroniłem! – zawołał Jan i po brzegi włosów zarumieniony ręką w stół uderzył. – Nieświadomy wszystko zepsuć może, a ona kiedy nie uczyła się, jak z pszczołami postępować, to niech nosa w nie swoje nie tyka! Wstawał już, aby do siostry z wymówkami iść, ale z bokówki, cicha i zalękniona, wysunęła się dziewczyna, z ustami skrzywionymi i ręką policzek przyciskając. – A co? ukąsiła? – zawołał Jan. – Żeby ją cholera... – ze łzami kręcącymi się w oczach jęknęła Antolka. Jan trochę jeszcze nasępiony nic już siostrze nie powiedział, a Anzelm zażartował znowu: – Nie dbaj, że pszczoła kąsa, byleś miodu dostał! Co tam, że troszkę boli, nim za mąż wyjdziesz – przestanie ! Kiedy chleb w rękach podniósł i kroić go zaczął, na spodzie bochna ukazały się wyraźne odbicia suchych lipowych liści, którymi gospodynie wkładane do pieca pieczywo od zetknięcia się z gliną i popiołem zabezpieczają. Na zydlu i krzesłach wszyscy dokoła podługowate go stołu zasiedli nabierając sobie na gliniane talerze jajecznicy i kwaśnego mleka. Przez parę minut nikt nic nie mówił. Anzelm, Jan i dwie młode dziewczyny jedli w sposób dość szczególny. Z grubo pokrajanych porcji chleba małe kąski odłamywali i dwoma palcami do ust je nieśli. Drewniane łyżki trzymali w palcach zgrabnie, delikatnie i zawartą w nich żywność powoli w usta wkładali, powoli też i cicho ją przeżuwając, po czym łyżki na stołach kładli i po kilku sekundach dopiero lub po minucie znowu je delikatnie ujmowali i powoli do ust nieśli. W tym szczególnym, przesadnie powolnym i delikatnym sposobie jedzenia widać było od dzieciństwa nabieraną albo i z krwią dziedziczoną obawę przed okazaniem grubiaństwa i żarłoczności. Anzelm przemówił pierwszy. Spojrzał na Justynę i jakby sobie coś nagle przypominając zapytał: – A może by pani herbaty wypiła? My ją rzadko kiedy pijemy, ale zaraz można zrobić... W bokówce, na olchowej czerwonej szafie stał niewielki blaszany samowar i Antolka już się z krzesła zrywała, aby biec go nastawiać. Ale właśnie w chwili, w której Anzelm pytanie swoje uczynił, Jan łyżkę na stole złożywszy ręce na kolana opuścił i z uśmiechem głębokiego zadowolenia patrzał na Justynę, która w porcji ciemnego chleba złotawym miodem posmarowanego ze smakiem zęby zatapiając także na niego patrzała. Oboje mieli uśmiechy w oczach i pytanie Anzelma usłyszeli dopiero wtedy, gdy je powtórzył. – Zdaje się – powoli zauważył Jan – że apetytu po spacerze nie brakuje i może obejdzie się bez herbaty... – Obejdzie się z pewnością! – zaśmiała się Justyna. – A ja teraz już na siestrę i nie gniewam się, że sama do ula po miód poszła! Zaśmiał się tak, jak śmieją się szczęśliwi, bez widocznej przyczyny, głośno, serdecznie, z głową w tył odrzuconą, i bez widocznej także przyczyny siedzącą obok Antolkę po włosach pogładził. Po czym łyżkę ze stołu delikatnie ujął i mleka nią zaczerpnąwszy powoli do ust poniósł. Rękę miał dużą, w skórę ciemną i grubą obleczoną, bardzo czystą, o szerokiej dłoni i długich, cienkich palcach. Dnia tego przecież Anzelm był niepospolicie ożywionym, mównym i każde ciekawe oko długo zatrzymywać by się mogło na tym ociężałym schorowanym, piętnem wielkich boleści przyobleczonym człowieku, kiedy dziś, pobudzany jemu tylko znanymi uczuciami, dworną uprzejmość i przyjacielską gościnność okazywał, rozmowę z gościem podtrzymać usiłując. Na ręku Justyny zobaczywszy czerwoną szramę zapytał, czy pochodzi ona od sierpa, a otrzymawszy twierdzącą odpowiedź długo, dziwnie migocącymi oczami na nią popatrzył. – Ciężka praca! a? chociaż to wszystko od uzwyczajenia zależy. Nie wiem ja tylko i wątpliwość mam co do tego, czy osoba tak pięknie na fortepianie grająca do takich grubych robót uzwyczaić się może. Opowiedział, że nieraz idąc wybrzeżem rzeki albo przeprawiając się na jej drugą stronę słyszał ją wspólnie z ojcem grającą. – Słodka muzyka – uśmiechnął się – uszy głaszcze i serce przenika. To jest prawda, ale druga znów prawda, że tak prawie po całych dniach w instrument stukać to może i niemniejsza fatyga jak pleć albo żąć... Na podwórku rozległo się ryczenie krów; dziewczęta zerwały się z siedzeń i pośpiesznie naczynia ze stołu sprzątać zaczęły; potem Elżusia nie ukazała się już więcej, a Antolkę widać było z dojnicą w ręku prędko przez sień na dziedziniec wybiegającą. Słońce zaszło już było od pół godziny; świetlicę napełnił szarawy zmrok. Jan małą lampę na komodzie zapalił i stryjowi oznajmił, że idzie najrzeć, czy parobek dobrze w nieobecności jego bydła i koni dopatrzył. Anzelm i Jutstyna zostali we dwoje. Niespodzianie dla Anzelma i może dla samej siebie Justyna z krzesła swego zsunęła się na zydel i ku staremu pochylona ustami do ramienia jego przylgnęła. Nie zdziwił się bardzo, tylko zrazu, jakby przelękniony, w tył nieco uchylić się i kapotą otulić się spróbował. – Nowina! – wyszeptał – no... no... wina! Ale ona z czoła i ramion wilgotne jeszcze włosy swe odgarniając i z wyrazem pieszczoty oczy ku niemu wznosząc z cicha mówiła: – Wiem, stryjku, wszystko, wszystko wiem... – A skąd? Kto mówił? Pewno już Janek językiem nasiekł... Nic ja w tym złego nie widzę, bo jeżeli pani jest tak łaskawa, że z nim w przyjaźni chce pozostawać, to i nie powinien mieć żadnych przed panią skrytości. Potrząsł głową. – Ale żeby ktokolwiek, choćby i on, wszystko to wiedzieć i przeniknąć mógł, o tym wątpię... Głęboko trzeba kopać, aby wodę znaleźć, a tym bardziej człowieka, żebyś nie wiedzieć wiele lat z nim przebywał, jeszcze wszystkich skrytości jego nie rozpoznasz... Ze wzrokiem kędyś daleko za otwarte okno puszczonym mówił dalej: – Wszelako zdarza się na świecie. U Boga i mucha, kiedy każe, żołnierzem musi być. Mały ja człowiek jestem, ale na wielkie rzeczy w młodości swojej patrzałem i w nich maleńki udziałek wziąłem, a z tego i całe późniejsze życie moje wyciekło. Korczyn! oj! i domyśleć się teraz nie można, jakié tam wtenczas rozlegały się mowy i postępki... Zdaje się, że wszystko, co ludziom Pan Bóg dał dobrego, poruszyło się wtenczas i zagadało. Brat obejmował brata nie zważając na to, czy bogatego albo ubogiego obejmuje, rozumni głupim drogi pokazywali. A przed wszystkimi jeden cel świecił. Nas do tej festyny nie tylko dopuszczono, ale i zapraszano żądając, abyśmy życie narażali, ale tym, co go nie utracą, takie rzeczy pokazując, że aby je dostać, każdy chętliwie głowę pod niebezpieczeństwa podstawiał... Wiele bym ja mógł w tej materii mówić i opowiadać, ale... Długo wstrząsał głową na parę gwiazd przez gałęzie sapieżanki przebłyskujących patrząc. – Senne widowiska... czasowe mary... Justyna blisko do niego przysunięta, z jedną ręką pieszczotliwym ruchem na jego ramieniu złożoną a na drugiej twarz swą opierając, w milczeniu słuchała mowy jego powolnej, częstymi milczeniami przerywanej, w części tylko zwróconej ku niej a daleko więcej do półgłosem smutnych myśli i wspomnień podobnej. – W książce jednej wyczytałem: "Jak muchy padną w boju syny ludzkie..." A w drugim miejscu tej samej książki, czy może jakiej inszej, napisano: "Jak glina w ręku garncarza, tak ludzie w ręku Stwórcy." Taka to już być musi kondycja nasza, ale serce człowieka podczas za słabe bywa, żeby ją cierpliwie i pokornie przenieść. Widać za mało cierpliwy i pokorny byłem, bo kiedy już te rzeczy obróciły się na złą stronę i zaćma nieprzenikniona świat ogarnęła, zacząłem doświadczać nieścierpliwego żalu i gniewu, sam nie wiedząc nawet, przeciw czemu i przeciw komu ten gniew obrócić. Odżałować tego, co przeminęło, nie mogłem, ani też przywyknąć znów do zwyczajnego życia, od którego jakby na skrzydłach mnie odniosło. Co dawniej było – obrzydło; co bawiło i radowało – wydawało się samą marnością. Pójdę, bywało, z pługiem i tylko wspominam, co w tamtych złotnych dniach widziałem i słyszałem; twarze różne, postępki, sprzeczki i zdania wspominam i z pamięci swojej umyślnie je wybieram, podobnie jak skąpiec dukaty ze skrzyni wybiera oglądając je i lubując się nimi. Tak czasem pośród mgły wiosennej i pół dnia na polu przy pługu przestoję o robocie, do której wprzódy chętliwy i zdatny byłem, zapominając. Albo zimową porą do wesołej jakiej świetlicy, bywało, wejdę i patrzę, jak ludzie rychło o wszystkim zapominający śpiewają, weselą się; tańczą. "Czy oni powariowali?" – myślę sobie, słupem niemym i nieruchliwym w kącie stojąc, a im więcej oni weselą się, tym widoczniej przed oczami staje mnie ta polana leśna z tym swoim smętnym pagórkiem i śniegiem, co na nią w ciemności nocnej białymi płatami pada. Co nowy taniec zagrają, to ja zaszepczę: "Wieczne odpoczywanie racz im dać, Panie!" Co nową pieśnię kto zawiedzie, to ja znów: "Wieczne odpoczywanie!" Co głośniejszym śmiechem kto wybuchnie, w mojej głowie rozlega się: "Wieczne odpoczywanie!" Na weselących się ręką machnę i do chaty pod śniegiem padającym idę, a w chacie... Chryste!... miejsce po bracie jedynym już i zastygło, żonka jego już po drugich weselnych godach, tylko sierotka mały mnie spotyka i tuli się do opiekuna jedynego, który mu na tym świecie pozostał... W drzwiach bokówki ozwał się szelest; Jan stał na progu plecami o drzwi oparty, z ramionami na piersi skrzyżowanymi. W cieniu postać jego rysowała się w liniach prostych i wyniosłych. Cała świetlica pogrążona była w cieniu, bo mała lampa na olchowej komodzie stojąca słabe rzucała światło i tylko wąski jej promień spływał na ciemną kapotę Anzelma i na, połyskliwe, rozpuszczone włosy Justyny. Po długim milczeniu Anzelm półgłosem i powoli znów mówić zaczął: – Każdemu jednakże stworzeniu dany jest zmysł ratowania się i od ostatniej zguby ubiegania. Tak i ja w jednym miejscu ratunek dla siebie postrzegając do niego się udałem. Nie było mnie wtenczas więcej nad lat trzydzieści, nie dziwno tedy, że kochanie tyle prawie dla mnie znaczyło, co życie i szczęście. Widać, że przeznaczonym było, aby wszystkie miody i trucizny, z Korczyna na mnie ściekły, bo tam mnie objawiły się te widowiska senne, po których pocieszyć się nie mogłem, i tam też gwiazda kochania mego zaświeciła. Może niejeden powie, że moja nadzieja nierozsądna była i że za wysoko odważyłem się spojrzeć, ale ja tak wtenczas nie myślałem. Wszak już mało nie dwa tysiące lat temu Pan Jezus równość po świecie ogłaszał i dużo o niej gadania w tym samym Korczynie słyszałem. Choć ta panna do pańskiej familii należała, ale ja też od niewolników rodu swego nie wiodłem, a choć ubogi, żonie i dzieciom kawałek chleba dać mogłem, nie gorszy może od tego, który w te czasy niektórzy panowie jadać zaczynali, a może i spokojniejszy, pewniejszy. Do tego, choć z pańskiej familii ona pochodziła, niewielka z niej była pani... niewielka! Cudze suknie na grzbiecie nosiła wszystkiego od łaski krewnych wyglądając. Czemużby jej, zdaje się, własnego domu, choć niskiego, i własnej woli przy mężu kochanym i kochającym nie chcieć? Wzajemność zaś wiedziałem, że mam... wiedziałem. Nie na ślepego przecież patrzała ona swymi takimi ognistymi oczami i nie głuchemu takie rzeczy niejeden raz mówiła, które o wzajemności upewniają. Posunąłem się tedy... i odprawiony zostałem. Nie chciała. Nie można nawet powiedzieć, aby jej familia wielkie przeszkody stawiła. Pewno, że były tam ze strony krewnych perswazje, może i pośmiewiska, ale od ołtarza nikt by gwałtem jej nie odciągał. Sama nie chciała. I widzieć się ze mną nie chciała, aż ją raz w ogrodzie dopilnowałem i za rękę chwyciwszy o przyczyny tego despektu, który mnie od niej spotykał, zapytałem. Powiedziała przyczyny takie, że tylko na nie plunąć było warto. Perswadować chciałem i przekonywać, ale wyrwała się mnie i uciekła. Z płaczem ode mnie uciekła. I sama desperowała, a jednakowoż nie chciała... nie chciała... Od tej pory zaczął się najgorszy czas jego życia. Tylko co był świadkiem przeraźliwej zawodności ludzkich walk i nadziei, teraz poznał zmienność ludzkiego serca. Wszystko wydało mu się niepewnym, nietrwałym, marnym. – Taka mnie ogarnęła zwątpiałość, że wszystko, na co tylko pojrzałem, okazywało mi się w postaci znikomej mary. Dziś jest, myślałem sobie, a jutro rozwieje się i zniknie. Posłyszałem raz, jak ksiądz w kościele mówił: "Z ziemiśmy poszli i w ziemię przemienić się mamy", i te słowa nigdy już z głowy mojej nie wychodziły. Gorzej od wszystkiego zwątpiałość ta mnie gniotła, bo żadnej już chęci i żadnego zamiaru do serca nie dopuszczała. Kiedy jeszcze cokolwiek robiłem, to tylko o tym biednym sierotce myśląc, żeby przy mnie z głodu nie zdechł, a dla siebie tobym już i palcem nie kiwnął, bo ciągle mnie na myśli stało: "Na co? dla jakiej przyczyny o marność i doczesność dbać?" Przed Bogiem się upokarzałem, ale już tylko o zlitowanie dla nieśmiertelnej duszy swojej prosząc; o to zaś, co mnie w tym życiu spotka, bynajmniej nie dbałem pewnym będąc, że wszystko na zawsze utraciłem, a gdybym znów nabył, zaraz bym znów utracił... Jednak zbyt młodym był może i zbyt proste, zdrowe dotąd życie prowadził, aby w tym zwątpieniu o trwałości i wartości rzeczy ziemskich zastygnąć mógł i zmartwieć. Owszem, tęsknota za lepszymi dniami i żal po ukochanej kobiecie dręczyły go ciągle. – Nie zaskórną, ale głęboko w sercu zasadzoną tęskliwość i boleść czułem, Gdyby człowiek mógł łzami do grobu ściec, już bym wtenczas ściekł pewno. Samego siebie lękać się zacząłem myśląc, że zwariuję albo nieprzyrodzoną śmiercią zginę; bo mi też już gałęzie drzew i głębokości Niemna po głowie chodziły. Wstyd mnie zdejmował, że mocy nijakiej nad sobą mieć nie mogłem, i Pana Boga na pomoc wzywałem, i niedobrowolnie łzy ciekły mnie z oczu. Którego dnia dźwignę się już z myśli ponurych i samego siebie nauczam: "Siły do kupy ściśnij, na biedę oczy zmruż i rzuć ją pod nogi, a pocieszenia sobie jakiego szukaj, ażeby woli boskiej nie sprzeciwiać się i marnie nie, ginąć". Zdaje się, że już i wyperswaduję sobie, desperację odpędzę i dzień, drugi jak wszyscy ludzie przeżyję. Nie, do życia ochota nie bierze i choć tak pracuję, że aż cały oblewam się potem, najmniejszym czasem o miłych nadziejach utraconych i o marności wszystkiego myślę. Raz już nawet zaswatałem się do panny jednej i sam pojechałem do niej. Jadąc myślałem: "Ożenię się i kwita! Chatę zaludnię, rozweselę się i odżyję". Ale kiedym przyjechał i na pannę spojrzał: nie! Szpetna ona nie była ani głupia i to mi też tajnym nie było, że miłym okiem na mnie patrzała. Nie i nie! Tamta przed oczami stoi, a przy tym do czego inszego już uzwyczajony, co inszego poznawszy i pojąwszy, ani w jej mowie, ani w obchodzeniu się, ani w zamiarach, które objawiała, smaku żadnego znaleźć nic mogłem. Dużałem się tak z samym sobą, jak pływacz z wodą, lat może ze trzy, a smętek zdrowia ubierał i czarne myśli siłę zjadały, aż bezsilny i z jakimiś dziwnymi, przechodzącymi i znów powracającymi boleściami na łoże padłem, dziewięć lat potem przez tę chorobę gnieciony, której doktorowie rady dać nie mogli i hipokondrią ją nazywali... Znaczenia nazwy tej nie rozumiał, ale wytłumaczył mu ją jeden z lekarzy powiadając, że choroba to jest więcej duszna aniżeli cielesna i że ją też duszne lekarstwa więcej niżeli cielesne ukrócić mogą. Zapewne tym dusznym lekarstwem była wielka chęć pomożenia synowcowi w dźwignięciu się z ruiny i biedy, a także pociecha, którą mu sprawiał widok dorastającego sieroty po bracie. Dziewczynka też, którą Jan naparł się wziąść od matki, mileńka była, wesoleńka i zawczasu już porządek w chacie robić zaczęła, a i bratowa, choć płocha i w romansach niepowściągniona, dzieci swoje często nawiedzała i jego doglądała wesołą swoją gadatliwością babską śmiesząc czasem i rozrywając. – U Boga i ubity, kiedy każe, drugi raz ożyć może. I ja też wskrzesłem, choć niezupełnie... niezupełnie, bo mnie zdaje się, że u ludzi wiele czujących i raz już nadmiar zasmęconych nie tylko na ciele, ale i na duszy robią się takie zmarszczki, które nigdy zupełnie nie znikną. Tak i ja do tej pory nie mogę już ze wszystkim do zwyczajnego życia powrócić. Ruchliwości wszelakiej, hałasów, tłumliwych gadań ubiegam, bo śród nich prawie bezprzytomnym się staję. Każdej nieznajomej twarzy ludzkiej najpierw zlęknę się zawsze, nim pokonawszy siebie przybliżyć się do niej zdołam. Podczas i boleści mnie napadają: cielesne i duszne, Od zaziębienia, by najmniejszego, w głowie łamania i bólu doświadczam, a kiedy w starych przypomnieniach i zgryzotach pomimo woli utopię się pamięcią, dwa i trzy dni jak martwy leżę niczyjego widoku znieść nie mogąc i samego siebie prawie nie czując. Ale o to wszystko bynajmniej. Nieduże to dolegliwości i cierpliwie je przenieść można, spokojność i niejedną przyczynę do uciechy mając... Cieszyło go teraz wiele rzeczy: domek na miejsce starego i prawie już walącego się zbudowany; sad, który własnymi rękami założył; pasieka, którą Jan umiejętnie prowadził i powiększył; dorodny i szanujący go chłopak; łagodna i gospodarna dziewczyna; dobrze przez oboje prowadzone gospodarstwo; zresztą, słońce jasne, kwiaty pachnące, jaskółki gnieżdżące się pod okapem, cichość i spokojność panujące w zagrodzie, w tej samej zagrodzie, w której żyli dziady i przeddziady jego, a on sam urodził się, wyrósł i postarzał, więc nie tylko każdy kącik i każde drzewko, ale każdą jej trawkę i prawie każde ziarnko piasku znał, prawie w przyjaźni i poufałości z nimi żyjąc. – Te wiatry okrutne, które mnie drogę życia zabiegły, przeszumiały, przeleciały i daleko już znajdują się ode mnie. Więcej ja teraz dobrych godzin przepędzam niżeli złych i o to już tylko ubijam się przed Bogiem, aby Jankowi szczęśliwą dolę zesłał. Nic też nigdy przeciw jego sercu i żądaniu nie uczynię, a choćbym sam kiedy cokolwiek inszego myślał i żądał, jego myślom i żądaniom w poprzek nie stanę, owszem, dopomóc w nich postaram się z całej swojej siły i możności. Nie wróg ja jemu, aby mu w czym przeszkody stawić lub go do czego przymuszać, ale przyrodzony zastępca ojca i jak ociec niczego oprócz tylko jego dobra i szczęścia nie żądający... Jan szerokim krokiem przeszedł izbę, pochylił się i stryja w rękę pocałował. Potem wstrząśnieniem głowy odrzucił z czoła opadłą na nie gęstwinę jasnych włosów. – Bardzo już państwo zasmęcili się oboje; stryjowi to niezdrowo, a u panny Justyny nawet i łezki w oczach widzę. Co tam tak długo rozwodzić się nad starymi czasami! Słów tych jeszcze nie domówił, gdy pod oknami dał się słyszeć szelest kroków i słowa dość donośnym, ale dygocącym głosem wymawiane: – Ho, ho! znajdę ja go! znajdę bałamutnika tego, zwodziciela, złoczyńcę! Znajdę i ubiję!... tak mi Boże dopomóż, że jak psa ubiję! Drzwi świetlicy otworzyły się szeroko i naprzód wszedł przez nie trzęsący się staruszek, z kijem w ręku, z twarzą, która ceglaną różowością odbijała od śnieżnej białości włosów i kapoty. Trochę tylko za nim, ramieniem go podtrzymując, ukazała się wysoka, barczysta dziewczyna, dość szczególnie wyglądająca. Na pierwszy rzut oka trudno byłoby poznać w niej tę Jadwiśkę Domuntównę, która bosa i rozczochrana, w ogromnym fartuchu niosła przez pole zielsko dla krów, a w porze żniw żęła aż do skąpania się w strugach potu i snopy do gumna zwożąc z męską siłą i zręcznością kierowała parą koni. Teraz miała ona na sobie suknię z wełnianej materii tak jaskrawo szafirowej, że patrząc na nią oczy aż mrużyć się musiały, z obcisłym stanikiem i bardzo długim ogonem, który ciągnął się za nią w miękkich, niezgrabnych, od rosy i pyłu zabłoconych zwojach. Na głowie jej piętrzyła się koafiura od sukni jeszcze niezwyklejsza, wysoka, kołysząca się, pomadą nasiąkła, jaskrawymi wstążkami i błyszczącymi szpilkami upstrzona. Błyszcząca, bardzo licha brosza ozdabiała jej stanik, liche także, ale błyszczące kolczyki i bransolety kołysały się u jej uszu i brzęczały u rąk wielkich i czerwonych. Potężna jej kibić, która śród pola, w stroju pracownicy wiejskiej, przypominała poetyczną i w sile swej dobroczynną Cererę, która na drabiniastym wozie ciągniętym przez rześkie konie do pamięci przywoływała klasyczne atletki, w tym stroju zbyt ciasnym i zbyt długim wydawała się spętaną i niezgrabną; twarz jej piękne szafirowymi oczami i kasztanowatymi brwiami przyozdobiona wśród jaskrawych barw i błyskotek uderzała grubością rysów i burakową czerwonością cery. – Dobry wieczór... – zaczęła w progu, ale gdy spojrzenie jej upadło na stojącą obok Jana Justynę, zdawać się mogło, że nagle oniemiała. Stary Jakub za to uwolniwszy się od ramienia wnuczki dygocącym krokiem ku gospodarzowi chaty postępował srożąc się coraz bardziej. – Gdzie Pacenko? Niech mnie pan Szymon zaraz powie, gdzie tego krzywdziciela i naigrawcę mojego ukrył... a jeżeli nie powie, to jak mi Bóg miły, chatę zrewiduję i sam znajdę... a jak znajdę, to pomstę na nim wywrę za to, że mi kobietę na całe życie nieszczęśliwą uczynił, a mnie w g a ń b i e pogrążył... – Znowu dziadunia Pacenką nastraszyli? – Na Jadwigę patrząc zapytał Anzelm. – A jakże! – odzyskując mowę zawołała. – Taki był dziś spokojny, grzeczny, rozumny, jak już lepiej i nie potrzeba. Zjadł na kolację kwaśnego mleka i mówi: "Jadwiśka, pójdziem sobie którego sąsiada nawiedzić". "Może pana Szymona?" zapytuję, bo już wiem, że gdyby powiedzieć: pana Anzelma, zaraz obruszyłby się i powiedział: "Ja do błaznów nie chodzę". On zawsze myśli, że pan Anzelm młodym kawalerem jest, a gospodarzem w chacie nieboszczyk pan Szymon. Poszedł i pięknie, grzecznie szedł sobie nawet siłę dobrą mając, bo tylko troszkę opierał się na kiju; aż tu jak wyskoczą chłopcy zza płotu, jak krzykną mu w same ucho: "Pacenko przyjechał i znów babulkę zabierze!" Aż zatrząsł się cały, i żeby nie ja, na ziemię padłby... i już teraz nijak jego nie wstrzymać ani wyperswadować... drze się naprzód, że i zawrócić go do chaty nie zdołałam... Stary tymczasem kijem wywijając i groźnie pokrzykując z kąta do kąta dreptał we wszystkie pilnie zaglądając, ciemną bokówkę nawet obejrzał i do świetlicy wróciwszy pod wielką kanapą kijem czas jakiś wodził, aż do pieca przydreptał i chciał zajrzeć w znajdujące się pod nim małe sklepienia. Ale usiłując pochylić się do samej ziemi równowagę stracił i całym ciężarem swego wyschłego, lecz kościstego ciała na podłogę runął. Najbliżej upadającego znajdująca się Justyna najprędzej znalazła się przy nim i pochylona już zręcznym ruchem głowę jego podnosiła, gdy rubasznym i wyraźnie rozgniewanym ramieniem odtrąconą się uczuła. – Za pozwoleniem, proszę dziadunia mego nie ruszać... już ja sama dam rady... już co się tyczy dziadunia, to on pewno do mnie należy... – prędko i plączącym się ze wzruszenia językiem zagadała Domuntówna. Jednocześnie z ostrożnością, lecz i niepospolitą siłą dziadka z ziemi podniosła popędliwym gestem usuwając Jana, który jej chciał przyjść z pomocą. – Niech pan Jakub uspokoi się – przemówił Anzelm – Pacenki nie ma; ani tu, ani nigdzie nie ma, bo on już dawno z tym światem rozstał się. – Nie ma? – na kiju wspierając się i jeszcze cały drżący zapytał starzec – czy doprawdy nie ma? czy słowo honoru? – Słowo honoru! – uroczyście przemówił Anzelm. – Ot, niechaj pan Jakub spokojnie sobie usiędzie i grzecznie z nami pogada... W tej samej chwili Jan do Justyny szeptał: – Nadmiar bym chciał, żeby on przy pani opowiedział jedną historię o dwunastym roku... która zdarzyła się z jego bratem, kiedy tu Francuzi byli... On dużo ciekawych historii pamięta... Anzelm szept synowca może usłyszał, może też wiedział, czym najłatwiej starca zupełnie już uspokoić można, bo posuwając ku niemu krzesło przemówił: – Proszę usieść, bardzo proszę. Ciekawość mnie bierze, czy też pan Jakub pamięta jeszcze tę historię, co bratu Franciszku wydarzyła się w dwunastym roku... czy może już o niej i zapomniał! Na pomarszczoną, ceglastoróżową twarz starca spłynęła taka sama łuna odradzającej się i rozczulonej pamięci, jak wtedy, kiedy mu Anzelm wspomniał o grobowcu Jana i Cecylii. Zdawać by się nawet mogło, że nogi jego nabrały nagle większej mocy i skrzepiło się całe ciało, bo nie zważając na podawane sobie krzesło wyprostował się, obie ręce na kiju wsparł, czoło podniósł, ku sufitowi spojrzał. – A jakże – zaczął – a jakże! Pamiętam... ho, ho! jakby to wczoraj zdarzyło się... Najstarszy był... pięciu nas było... ja najmłodszy, a Franuś najstarszy... może mnie dziesięć lat było, a jemu dwadzieścia, kiedy go pan Dominik Korczyński, pana Stanisława, teraźniejszego dziedzica Korczyna ociec, do legionów zwerbował... przy Napoleonie obydwa wojować poszli... Z pana Dominika dobry był kamrat... dobry... ja o tym wiem... bo prawie we trzydzieści lat potem i sam z nim na wojnę chodziłem... Nad Franusiem naszym, starszym będąc, opiekę rozciągał, i przez listy my o jego powodzeniach i promocjach wiedzieli... Aż tu dwunasty rok przyszedł... Francuzi idą! Ociec mówi: "Pewno i Franuś nasz z nimi idzie". A matka głową kiwa i odpowiada "Pewno idzie! Może i do nas zajdzie! Może my jego jeszcze raz przed śmiercią obaczymy!..." Może i obaczymy" – mówi ociec... Czekali jego, spodziewali się... Matka najmniejszym czasem w pole, na drogę wychodziła, a my, młodsze bracia, tylko co oczu nie powyślepiali brata oficera wyglądając. Gdy stary to mówił, Jadwiga nie spuszczała z Justyny oczu, które coraz więcej zapalały się i roziskrzały. Nie dosłyszała tego, co Jan do niej przed chwilą szepnął, ale spostrzegła dobrze, że kiedy się nachylił ku niej, na ustach miał taki uśmiech, jakiego ona nie widziała u niego nigdy, a ciągle patrzał na jej rozpuszczone włosy; zdawać się mogło, że po prostu oczu od nich oderwać nie mógł. Justyna zaś słuchała go ze wzniesionym ku niemu wzrokiem, z którego biły promienie cichej, jakby nieśmiałej radości. Z trochę jeszcze dygocącym, ale coraz wzmagającym się i czystszym głosem opowiadającego starca złączył się gruby szept jego wnuczki. Zdawać się mogło, iż szeptem mówiła dlatego, że trudno jej było wydobyć głosu ze wzburzonej piersi lub też że sama lękała się tego, co mówiła. – Aaaa! – nie spuszczając wzroku z Justyny zadziwiła się – czy to teraz taka moda przyszła, żeby rozpuszczone włosy nosić?... Aaaa! rychło może i taka nadejdzie, żeby panny i gołe albo w jednych koszulach chodziły! Justyna w opowiadanie starca wsłuchana może złośliwych słów dziewczyny nie słyszała, a może też udawała, że ich nie słyszy... Jan na mówiącą gniewne spojrzenie rzucił, ale przygryzłszy wargę i ramiona u piersi krzyżując, milcząc plecami ku niej się zwrócił. Starzec prawił dalej: – Tak my w zaciszku naszym siedząc wędrownika z dalekich stron po drogach wypatrywali, aż zima naszła, taka okrutna, jakiej nigdy za ludzkiej pamięci nie bywało. Ludzi ledwie kiedy z chaty wychodzących zamrozie po rękach i nogach opadały, a podczas z wielkiego chłodu prawie tchu odwieść nie było można. Śnieg też często sypiąc płoty zasypywał i góry albo, zdaje się, kościoły na polu wystawiał. Jednego razu, samym rankiem, zawołał nas ociec, żeby my czegoś szli za nim w pole... już i nie pamiętam czego... Przez całą noc zawierucha była taka, że o dwa kroki domu albo drzewa byś nie rozpoznał. Śniegu moc nasypało. Idziem my w kożuchach przez ogród w śniegu brnąc, aż na końcu ogrodu ukazuje się nam cościś czarnego, stojącego... ni to goły pień z nagła wyrosły tam, gdzie go wprzód nie było, ni to drzewniana figura do płotu plecami przyparta. "A co tam takiego stoi?" – mówi ociec. "Nie wiemy" – odpowiadamy. A matka za nami idąca, nie wiadomo na co, ot tak, przez to chyba, że już ją ciągiem niespokojność jakaściś w pole i na drogi parła, powiada: "Może to nie daj Boże człowiek zmarznięty!" Wszyscy my poszli prędzej tak że matka nie zdążywszy iść razem z nami w tyle ostała. Przyszli my w te miejsce, pojrzeli i tylko co ze strachu na ziemię nie popadli. "Toż to człowiek!" – krzyknął do nas ociec. A ja, choć najmłodszy, ale najśmielszy, przyskoczył i z bliskości na tego człowieka popatrzywszy takoż krzyknął: "Oficer, tatku, oficer!" Mundur na sobie ten zmarznięty człowiek miał cały w dziurach, a czy obuty był, tego i widzieć nie można było, bo śniegu nasypało się jemu aż po kolana i od kolan dopiero wyrastał on z tego śniegu, zupełnie jak drzewniany, plecami do płotu przyparty, żółty na twarzy gdyby wosk i tylko długie wąsy blond na brodę mu spadały, a oczy były jak w głowę wstawione szyby. Jedną rękę miał opuszczoną, a drugą bułkę w ściśniętej garści przy gębie trzymał. Od razu już my domyślili się, że uchrony od zamieci i chłodu szukając po polu wędrował, nigdzie nie trafił, bułkę, co ją pewno w kieszeni miał, z głodu gryźć począł, i tak go śmierć od, mrozu pod samym płotem naszej chaty schwyciła. Stoim my, patrzym, dziwujem się, ociec żegnać się świętym krzyżem począł, aż tu i matka nadchodzi. W śniegu brnęła, Ale, szła; cościś ją do tego miejsca parło... Przyszła, spojrzała, rękami klasnęła i okropnym głosem wykrzyknąwszy: "Jezus, Maria! toż to Franuś!" na śnieg padła... Podtenczas i my wszyscy rozpoznali, kim ten zmarznięty oficer był... Prawie jednocześnie, gdy stary słów tych domawiał, na uboczu nieco stojąca dziewczyna głośniej już jak wprzódy i z większym rozjątrzeniem zaszeptała: – Wielka rzecz! Każden, żeby tak włosy swoje rozpuścił, pokazałby, że ich niemało ma... ale nam, prostym dziewczętom, wstydno byłoby tak chodzić!... Oj, oj, włosów dużo, aby rozumu tyle! Jan prędko teraz ku niej przystąpił. – Niech panna Jadwiga żadnych przytyków nikomu w chacie naszej nie robi, ja pannę Jadwigę pięknie o to proszę – cicho; ale z czołem poprzeczną zmarszczką przerzniętym zaszeptał. – To i co, że pan Jan mnie prosi? – z iskrzącymi z iskrzącymi oczami odszepnęła. – Może kiedyściś prośba pana Jana i miała dla mnie walor jaki... ale teraz to już widzę, że trzeba mnie zawczasu na ubocz schodzić, aby, broń Boże, pan Jan z wielkimi paniami przestawając mnie za swoją poddankę nie poczytał... Posrebrzane, pozłacane i paciorkowe bransolety dzwoniły u jej czerwonych rąk, które gwałtownymi, ruchami splatała i rozplatała; we wzburzonym jej głosie zadrżały i na kasztanowatych rzęsach zawisły łzy. – Dla jakiej przyczyny panna Jadwiga tak złości się i alteruje? A czy panna Jadwiga wie, że złość piękności szkodzi? – z trochą szyderstwa sprzeciwiał się Jan. Stary Jakub z wyrazem grozy na podniesionym czole, ze wzniesionym w górę żółtym jak wosk palcem mówił jeszcze: – Takim sposobem on do swego rodzinnego zaciszka powrócił i jak wartownik nieporuszony u wrót rodzicielskich stanął... Tak już jego, w drzewnianą figurę przemienionego, my wszyscy z ojcem na rękach swoich do chaty wnieśli, a matka na tapczanie przy nim położywszy się jak wilczyca wyła... Do rozgniewanej wilczycy podobną była dziewczyna, która w tej chwili starca ramieniem objęła i usiłując ku drzwiom go zwrócić mówiła: – Chodźmy stąd, dziaduniu, no! chodźmy! Dość my już tu pobyli i miłych słów nasłuchali się... Tutaj nasza kompania niepotrzebna... Na co nam w oczy leźć... gardzicielom, co wcale inszej przyjaźni i sławy żądają? Znajomych nam, chwała Bogu, nie zabraknie,.. Policzki jej i nawet czoło zachodziły sinym prawie rumieńcem, z oczu sypały się iskry. Dziadka, który w chwilach przytomności posłusznym był jej jak dziecko, ku drzwiom uprowadzając, jeszcze mówiła: – Jedno wschodzi, drugie zachodzi! Nas już tu nie potrzebują. Tu już dobre przy lepszym staniało. To i chwała Bogu! Owszem! Aby tylko wszyscy na tym handlu dobrze wyszli, bo wiadoma rzecz, że kto wiele ściga, mało dogoni. Dobranoc państwu! Zdrowia i dobrego weselenia się życzymy! I gniew nieposkromiony, i ambitna obraza, i łkania z całej siły tłumione odzywały się w jej głosie. Dziadka do sieni wysunęła, flakowaty i zabłocony ogon sukni dla łatwiejszego przejścia przez próg w garść zebrała i z głośnym stukiem drzwi za sobą i dziadkiem zamknęła. Po wyjściu tych dwojga ludzi pozostali przez parę minut nie mówili nic. Jan pierwszy śmiechem parsknął. – Ot, języczna! – zawołał. – No, ależ zła! Ja i nie spodziewał się nawet żeby aż taka była! Może komu taka szparkość i języczność upodobać się może, ale już mnie to – bynajmniej! Anzelm nie zapytywał o nic i żadnej uwagi synowcowi nie uczynił. Widać było jednak, że zmarkotniał, nad czymś zastanawiał się i czegoś żałował. Ale Jan po wybuchnięciu śmiechem trochę zmieszany do ciemnej bokówki wyszedł, a wkrótce raźnie już do świetlicy wracając zawołał: – Może panna Justyna chce z bliska popatrzeć, jaka zaraz na Niemnie śliczna iluminacja będzie? – Jacicę łapią? – zapytał Anzelm. – A jakże! tylko co z ogniami wypływać zaczęli... – Już mnie i do domu pora! – wstając rzekła Justyna. – Ja panią odprowadzę, bo na dworze zupełnie ciemno... – Pójdę z państwem i ja – powoli wymówił Anzelm; powoli z zydla wstał i Antolce, która z dzbankiem pełnym mleka do świetlicy weszła, powiedział, aby mu czapkę z bokówki przyniosła. – Stryjka spacer po nocy sfatyguje – zauważył Jan. – Nie bój się. Choć i po nocy, kiedy zechcę, jeszcze prędzej od ciebie iść potrafię – zażartował Anzelm. W świetlicy zrobiło się trochę ruchu. Za Antolką wszedł Michał w kanarkowym ubraniu swym, uświetnionym jeszcze z powodu niedzieli szafirowym, w kształcie motyla związanym krawatem. Nie dokazywał jak wczoraj, ale owszem, z powagą ukłonił się i wszystkim: "Dobry wieczór państwu!" powiedziawszy, z jedną ręką u zaostrzonego wąsika, a drugą na kłębie złożoną w kącie izby stanął i ciekawie na Justynę patrzał. Antolka z dzbanka do szklanki ciepłe jeszcze mleko nalewała. – Może Justynka świeżego mleka wypije? proszę, bardzo proszę! – zapraszała. Anzelm swoją wielką baranią czapkę na głowę kładnąc powolnym szeptem do synowca mówił: – Czy sfatyguję się, czy nie, a żeby panna z twojej przyczyny na ludzkie języki padła, nie przystanę. Już niedobrze, że na Mogiłę popłynąć nie mogłem, a nocne spacery we dwoje odbywać i jej za dobroć złością płacić nijak nie wypada... Jan objął go nagle, okręcił się z nim w kółko i z głośnym śmiechem w oba policzki go pocałował. – Każdy młody głupi! – otulając się kapotą i trochę na synowca rozgniewany sarknął Anzelm. Wieczór był ciemny, bo strzępiaste, wieloramienne, do rozwiewających się dymów podobne obłoki tu i ówdzie zasłaniały niebo i gwiazdy. – Jeżeli pani chce dobrze widzieć, to trzeba aż pod topolę zejść – ozwał się Jan. Justyna prędko zbiegła; Jan stryjowi zstępować z góry pomagał. Spod topoli widać było długi szlak Niemna, z jednej strony, naprzeciw Korczyńskiego dworu, za wysoki brzeg skręcający, z drugiej niknący w przestrzeni za dalekimi piaskami. Justyna czwarty już raz dnia tego widziała go w coraz innej postaci. Naprzód ciężkimi chmurami podszyty, a z powierzchnią wybuchającą promienistymi ogniskami świateł i skrzydłami jaskółek muskaną; potem wzburzony, ponury, wzdęte fale i białe piany toczący, z wlokącymi się w deszczowej zawiei żółtymi płyty i chyżo mknącym stadem czarnych czółen; potem jeszcze, po burzy, najczystszym błękitem i złotem płynący, w złote dymy ubrany, z poważnym nad sobą chórem śnieżnych wron morskich i płochliwą gromadką atłasowych rybitw; teraz pozornie nieruchomy, stał się on w dole wstęgą na dwie podłużne połowy przeciętą: głęboko czarną pod długim cieniem boru, a z drugiej strony ciemnostalową. W tym pasie roztopionej stali nie błyskały odbicia gwiazd dymnymi, strzępiastymi obłokami przysłanianych, w zamian ślizgały się po nim blade połyski i wypływać nań poczęły czerwone, jaskrawe, z daleka kształt okrągły mające ognie. Spod stóp wysokiej góry wysuwały się one na punktach różnych, aż z rzadka uszykowanym szeregiem rzekę usiały. Gdy płynąć zaczęły, rozpoznać można było, że były to płomienie rozniecone na drobnych czółnach i przez siedzących przy nich ludzi wciąż podsycane. Było ich ze dwadzieścia. W głębokim dole, po nieruchomej z pozoru rzece płynęły bardzo powoli, powoli też ich odbicia kołysały się w ciemnej toni, a w blasku ich zaczerwienione profile ludzkich postaci i twarzy z wypukłością rzeźby i zarazem widmową tajemniczością odrzynały się od ciemnego tła przestrzeni. Lecz najdziwniejszym i prawie fantastycznie wyglądającym zjawiskiem była jakaś mgła gęsta, która niepojętym mnóstwem drobnych, jakby śniegowych płatków osypywała czółna i siedzących w nich ludzi, często blask ogni kulami niby białej pary przyćmiewając. W powietrzu jej nie było, nie było też na przestrzeniach rozdzielających czółna; nie wiedzieć skąd się brała. Jednak wkrótce widocznym się stawało, że składały ją niezliczone roje śnieżnych, malutkich motyli, które na skrzydłach z krepy jakby utkanych wylatywały z wody. Może było ich tyle, ile ziarn piasku na dnie Niemna, w którego głębiach zrodzone opuszczały swój żywioł rodzinny z żądzą niepowściągnioną i nieścignioną chyżością w blask i upał płomieni wpadając. Podstępni rybacy z żywymi ruchami ramion cicho, szybko zgarniali do worów tę skrzydlatą zamieć, która ich głowy, odzież, czółna okrywała białością śniegu. Cicho, bardzo powoli, bez najlżejszego odgłosu, który by trwożliwe stworzenia wodne spłoszyć mógł i odstręczyć, nawet bez plusku wioseł, czerwone ognie i siedzące przy nich zaczerwienione profile ludzkie płynęły z dala od siebie w ciemnej przestrzeni po ciemnym szlaku rzeki, aż całą jego widzialną długość zajęły. Cicho było wszędzie: pod niebem, w powietrzu, na ziemi i na wodzie; tylko w górze, kędyś nad drzewami, wysoko wzbite i w ciemności niewidzialne brzęczały roje nadniemeńskich muszek. Było to brzęczenie nieustanne, monotonne, metaliczne; zdawać się mogło, że wydawała je z siebie struna rozciągnięta i drżąca pomiędzy usianą płomienistymi punktami ciemną wstęgą rzeki a niebem, pod którym wisiały obłoki do rozwiewających się dymów lub do podartej krepy podobne. Troje ludzi u połowy góry pod topolą stojących w jednym z czółen poznało Witolda. Pierwszy spostrzegł go Jan: – Ot i pan Witold z Kaziukiem, Walentego synem, płynie! – zawołał. Nie z Julkiem tym razem, ale z innym jakimś rybakiem Witold płynął istotnie, cały śnieżną mgłą jacicy osypany, w milczeniu i pilnie tę samą robotę co i towarzysze jego spełniając. Delikatny profil jego wyraziście zarysowywał się na tle ognia, naprzeciw grubszej, lecz także młodej i kształtnej twarzy towarzysza. – Syn pana Korczyńskiego tutaj i siestrzenica jego z nami – z cicha rzekł Anzelm. – Nowina... no... wi... na...! Już i nie spodziewałem się nowin takich o... o... glądać! – cicho i mocno jąkając się dodał. Niewiele przed północą Justyna bocznymi drzwiami do Korczyńskiego domu weszła i zaraz w garderobie, w której się znalazła, usłyszała bardzo wyraźnie z sypialni pani Emilii dochodzące głośne czytanie Teresy. Przez dwoje drzwi na wpół otwartych widać nawet było część pokoju w błękitne sprzęty ubranego i oświetlonego błękitnym światłem, w którym rozlegał się zbyt pieszczotliwy, ale przyjemnie brzmiący i biegle po francusku czytający głos kobiecy: – "Znalazłszy się przed królem zrobiłam dyg aż do ziemi głęboki i długo nie śmiałam spojrzeć na tyle uwielbiane oblicze wielkiego Ludwika ! Kiedy na koniec wzrok podniosłam, zobaczyłam przed sobą wszystkie wielkości i chwały Francji otaczające monarchę, tak jak gwiazdy otaczają słońce. Był tam wielki Kondeusz, książę de Luynes, książę Montmorency, książę Saint–Simon, książęta Broglie'owie, hrabia de la Rochefoucauld, margrabia Créquy i inni, i inni, a wszyscy oczy swe mieli utkwione we mnie i we wszystkich tych oczach wyraźnie wyczytałam podziw i uwielbienie, którymi ich piękność moja przejmowała. To potwierdzenie świadectwa, które tyle już razy wydawało mi moje zwierciadło, ośmieliło mię do ogarnięcia spojrzeniem twarzy królewskiej, a jakimże był mój zachwyt, gdy i jej także uśmiech, uśmiech króla–słońca, powiedział mi, że na niebie jego dworu wkrótce gwiazdą pierwszej wielkości zaświecę. Doświadczałam uczuć boskich; myślałam, że wstępuję do raju wielkości, blasku, elegancji i rozkoszy..." – Moja Tereniu – przerwał czytanie drugi głos kobiecy, słaby, łagodny, tęskny – czy możesz sobie przedstawić podobnie piękną, podobnie promienną egzystencję jak tej margrabiny!... – Ach! takiego życia nawet wyobrazić sobie nie podobna! – westchnęła Teresa. – Być gwiazdą pierwszej wielkości na dworze wielkiego króla... bawić się, jaśnieć... – Być kochaną... – przerwała Teresa. – O, tak! i przez kogóż? przez takiego margrabiego de Créquy!... Jakąż musiała być miłość tych wykwintnych, pięknych, poetycznych ludzi! – Ach! takiego szczęścia wyobrazić sobie nawet nie podobna! – W takich warunkach ja także byłabym zdrową, wesołą, zadowoloną, mogłabym tańczyć, nie tylko chodzić, pełną piersią oddychać, słowem, żyć! Prawda, Tereniu? – O! – Jakże nierówno pomiędzy ludźmi rozdzielone jest szczęście! – raz jeszcze westchnęła pani Emilia i zapewne łza spłynąć musiała po jej chudym i białym jak lilia policzku, bo słyszeć się dały perswazje Teresy: – Niech tylko najdroższa pani nie denerwuje się, nie płacze, bo znowu atak być może... Moja najmilsza pani, proszę zapanować nad sobą i nerwy oszczędzać... może już kula dusi?... Tego więc wieczoru pani Emilia i jej towarzyszka zamiast po rozłogach kuli ziemskiej podróżowały po przestrzeni czasu zatapiając się w czytaniu pamiętników jednej ze sławnych w wieku siedemnastym wielkich dam francuskiego dworu. Justyna weszła do ciemnej sali jadalnej, w której głębi przez drzwi szeroko otwarte widać było gabinet pana domu obficie dużą na biurku stojącą lampą oświetlony. Przy biurku siedział Benedykt Korczyński i w rozwartej przed nim rachunkowej księdze kreślił długie kolumny cyfr i notatek. W świetle lampy wysoka i gruba jego postać z długimi wąsami, ciemną twarzą i gęstymi, rozrzuconymi włosami uwypuklała się ciężko i ponuro. Było coś smutnego i bardzo poważnego w tym człowieku, samotnie o północy w głębi wielkiego, starego domu pracującym. Wydawał się tak w pracy swej pogrążonym, że żadna myśl jej obca, żadna troska nie mająca związku z wychodzącymi mu spod pióra notatkami i cyframi dosięgnąć by go nie mogły. Jednak w sąsiedniej ciemnej sali odgłos stąpania usłyszawszy żywym ruchem głowę znad księgi rachunkowej podniósł. – Witold? – głośno zawołał. Justyna w progu oświetlonego gabinetu stanęła. – A! to ty! – wymówił takim tonem, jakby tylko co był się ucieszył, a teraz uczucia zawodu doświadczył. Ręką po drgających od zmęczenia powiekach powiódł. – Nie wiesz czasem, gdzie... Witold? Powiedziała, że tylko co widziała go pływającego po Niemnie z rybakami, którzy jacicę łowią. – A! – rzekł krótko i znowu pochylił się nad rachunkową księgą. Justyna zbliżyła się ku niemu. – Dobranoc, wuju – rzekła z cicha í dłużej, serdeczniej niż zwykle rękę jego ucałowała. Po głowie jej kręciły się słowa: "Nie krzyknął, nie zapłakał, tylko przed oknem stanął i w nocne ciemności patrząc takim głosem, jaki u konających bywa, kilka razy imienia boskiego wezwał !" Całując go w rękę w twarz mu patrzała. Boże! ileż zmarszczek, ileż zmarszczek tę twarz okrywało! Tworzyły one grube fałdy i cienkie promienie na czole, na policzkach, dokoła wypukłych oczu z piwną, posępną źrenicą. Która z tych zmarszczek była mogiłą jego obu braci? w których pogrzebane leżą nadzieje i uniesienia jego młodości? które wyrył czas przez dwadzieścia kilka lat długo, ciężko, ołowianymi kroplami na głowę mu ściekający? – Dobranoc, dobranoc! – z roztargnieniem odpowiedział i szorstkimi wąsami czoła jej dotknął. O nic jej nie zapytał. Nigdy domowych nie zapytywał o nic; co się ich samych tyczyło. Wiecznie zajęty, zafrasowany, zamyślony, wydawał się na wszystko, co z gospodarstwem i interesami związku nie miało, obojętnym, a zapewne takim był i istotnie. Jednak gdy odeszła, podniósł znowu głowę, odrzucił pióro i długi wąs gwałtownym ruchem w dół pociągnął. Coś w nim wrzało żalem, gniewem, niepokojem. – Z rybakami po Niemnie pływa... błazen! – gniewnie i prawie głośno sarknął. – Nigdy go w domu nie ma... nigdy przy mnie... nigdy tak, jak dawniej... zły chłopak... bez serca... egoista! Koniec wąsa do ust włożył, szklanym wzrokiem wpatrzył się w przestrzeń i ze zdumieniem, cicho, kilka razy wymówił: – Co mu się stało? co mu... co mu... co mu się stało? Nieopisana tęsknota poruszyła zmarszczki jego czoła, osłupiałe oczy wilgocią zaszły. Wszedłszy na wschody do górnej części domu prowadzące Justyna uchyliła po cichu drzwi pokoju swojego ojca. Rozlegające się w ciemności przeciągłe, głośne chrapanie oznajmiało o głębokim i spokojnym uśpieniu Orzelskiego. Otworzyła naprzeciw znajdujące się drzwi i znalazła się w pokoju swoim i Marty, lampką palącą się na stole oświetlonym. – Aha! jesteś! przecież wróciłaś! O północy panienka ze spacerów wraca. Winszuję, ale nie zazdroszczę! Mnie lepiej w łóżku leżeć. Starość i młodość! Wieczna historia! Słowami tymi powitał ją gruby i trochę ochrypły głos z kąta dość obszernego pokoju wychodzący. W kącie pokoju stało łóżko, na którym watową kołdrą owinięta i w całej długości swej wyciągnięta, z twarzą ku sufitowi zwróconą leżała Marta. W półcieniu sztywne jej ciało podobnym było do spowitej mumii; żółta twarz majaczyła śród bieli poduszek i oczy jak czarne paciorki błyszczały. Justyna w milczeniu zbliżyła się do komody, nad którą wisiało przybite do ściany lusterko, i powoli suknię zdejmować i włosy splatać zaczęła. Marta mówiła ciągle: – Skądże to bogi prowadzą? A miotły żadnej z sobą nie przyniosłaś? Widziałam ja dziś, widziałam, jak stroiłaś się w muślinową sukienkę i z pół godziny włoski sobie przed lusterkiem układałaś, Byłam pewna, że spodziewasz się wizyty bogatego konkurenta. Ot, biały kruk znalazł się, słowo honoru! Biedną dziewczynę, nie tak to wysoko edukowaną i nie tak to nadzwyczajnie piękną, wprost z rezydencji u krewnych za żonę chce wziąść i wielką panią zrobić! "No, no! – myślę sobie – nic dziwnego, że sama nie wie, jak do niego przyozdobić się i ustroić!" Aż tu wzięła, poszła sobie i na pół dnia zginęła. Gdzie ty ginęłaś? Czy znów tam?... I po co to? Wieczne głupstwo! A żeby Różyc przyjechał, ha? Dwom bogom nie można służyć... albo książę... no, nie książę, ale w porównaniu z tobą więcej, niż książę... królewicz, albo chłop. Po chłopskie miotły chodząc królewicza stracić możesz i lament będzie, i prędko zrobisz się do cholery podobna, jak ja, albo do synogarlicy wiecznie szyję po cukier wyciągającej, jak Teresa! Wieczny śmiech, słowo honoru! Cha, cha, cha, cha! Uf, nie mogę... Zaśmiała się, zakaszlała i zaraz znowu mówić zaczęła. Oprócz zwyczajnej żywości i popędliwości czuć było w jej mówieniu niezwykły niepokój. Nogami pod kołdrą czasem poruszała i oczy jej w półcieniu coraz silniej połyskiwały. – Cóż tam słychać?... ha? co ty tam robisz? o czym rozmawiasz? Alboż ty umiesz z nimi rozmawiać? Oni tam nic o francuskich romansach ani o sonatach i nokturnach nie słyszeli, a przy tym wyrazów takich śmiesznych używają... wszelako, smętek, przeddziady, złotny, siestra... pamiętam... pamiętam! Kiedyś tak byłam do ich mówienia przywykła, że i sama, bywało, omylę się czasem i powiem: przeddziad albo złotny, a potem aż palę się od wstydu. No, co tam! Pewno aż cię korci, tak chcesz dowiedzieć się, czy królewicz dziś przyjeżdżał. Bądź spokojna, nie przyjeżdżał. Kirłowa tylko zaraz po twoim wyjściu przyjechała; Emilka przysłała po mnie, abym ją przyjęła, bo sama spodziewała się migreny i już nawet poziewać zaczynała... W gruncie rzeczy, nie tyle z powodu migreny Kirłowej przyjąć nie chciała, ile dlatego, że leniła się rozmawiać. A Teresa znów mówiła, że jakąś bardzo ciekawą książkę dziś czytają. Wieczne głupstwo! Dość, że z Kirłową godzin ze dwie przesiedziałam, choć mnie aż z kanapy podnosiło, bo bułki dziś piekłam. Od pierwszego momentu o ciebie pytać się zaczęła: gdzie ty? co robisz? jak teraz wyglądasz? czy poweselałaś? Potem delikatnie naprowadziła rozmowę na Zygmusia i po cichutku mnie zapytała: czy ty już w nim ani troszkę zakochaną nie jesteś? Aż nareszcie i o kuzynku gadać zaczęła: jakie mu jeszcze majątki i bogactwa zostały, jaki on dobry, jaki nieszczęśliwy! Zapytałam się: dlaczego taki nieszczęśliwy? "Ot, mówi, żałuje, że młodość, zdrowie i tyle majątku zmarnował, a przy tym..." i cościś mnie takiego powiedziała, że nie zrozumiałam... "Największe jego nieszczęście" – zaczęła i zaczerwieniwszy się, jak to ona czerwieni się zawsze, za język siebie ukąsiła. Mnie ciekawość wzięła. Dopytywać się zaczęłam: jakie to nieszczęście? Ze spuszczonymi oczami jak truśka mruknęła: "Morfina!" I niczego już więcej o tym dopytać się u niej nie mogłam. O tym już tylko mówiła, że pragnęłaby bardzo, aby się ożenił i w Wołowszczyźnie stale osiadł, bo to jedno jeszcze mogłoby go ze wszystkich jego nieszczęść wyleczyć. Trzeba tylko, żeby ożenił się z kobietą dobrą, rozsądną, poważną i taką, która mu się bardzo podoba. Ta kobieta byłaby z nim szczęśliwa, bo dobry jest, rozumny, szlachetny i tyle tylko jego winy, że bogatym będąc za wiele sobie za młodu pozwolił. On sam już to zrozumiał i żenić się postanowił... Słyszysz, Justynko? Już postanowił, a ona, zdaje się, dlatego tylko dziś tu przyjechała, aby wyrozumieć, co ty o tym myślisz i jak postanowisz... Na swachę wykierowała się, ale nic w tym dziwnego nie ma: kuzynka chce od baletnic, bankructwa i jakiejś tam morfiny wyratować, a on podobno dobry dla niej i trochę jej nawet świadczy... Widzisz, co ja tobie naopowiadałam! Może zła koleżanka ze mnie? Teraz możesz spokojnie położyć się i o panowaniu marzyć. Nie rozumiem tylko, słowo honoru, dlaczego dziś w domu nie siedziałaś i na królewicza nie czekałaś? Papcio cały dzień sam grał, a nad wieczór zachciało mu się z akompaniamentem pograć... Jakiegoś nowego nokturna czy diabła nauczył się i ciebie nauczyć chciał... Po całym domu córeczki szukał, a córeczka jak w wodę wpadła. Gdzie ty przepadałaś? Pewno sama jedna jak mara nie włóczysz się po polach i lasach! Nim królewicza do reszty złapiesz, pasterza sobie jakiegoś wynalazłaś. No, przemówże choć słowo! Czy oniemiałaś? Ja do niej gadam i gadam, wszystkie nowiny, które ją interesować mogą, opowiedziałam, od gadania aż ochrypłam, a ona nic powiedzieć mnie nie chce... skryta, harda... niedobra dziewczyna... słowo honoru, niedobra! Uf! Łatwo odgadnąć było można, że pragnęła, aby ta, do której przemawiała tak długo, odpłaciła jej wzajemnym opowiedzeniem czegoś, co ją zajmowało, zaciekawiało gorąco, namiętnie. Namiętnym blaskiem gorzały teraz w półcieniu jej czarne oczy; ręce spod kołdry wydobyła i czyniła nimi niespokojne, prawie gwałtowne ruchy. W głosie, jakim ostatnie wyrazy swe wymówiła, brzmiał żal do towarzyszki uczuwany. – Skryta, harda, niedobra! – powtórzyła. Zakaszlała, umilkła i z oczami w sufit wlepionymi nieruchomo znowu leżała Justyna z warkoczem już splecionym i z tyłu głowy zwiniętym, w białym, luźnym kaftanie, bosa, do łóżka jej podeszła i przy nim uklękła. Rękę jej dużą, kościstą w swoje ręce biorąc, blisko ku niej schylona, cicho zapytała: – Ciotko, dlaczego ty żoną jego zostać nie chciałaś? – A? co? – wzdrygnęła się stara panna i całym swym ciężkim ciałem ku pytającej się zwróciła. – Co? dlaczego ja... jego żoną.., – głośnym i trochę świszczącym szeptem mówić zaczęła – jego?... czyją? czy ty go naprawdę widujesz... znasz? Czy to on sam tobie mówił... o mnie mówił... wspominał?... naprawdę wspominał? – Wspominał, mówił, wiele przecierpiał, i teraz jeszcze nie stał się zupełnie takim jak wszyscy... – Przecierpiał! a jaż nie przecierpiałam? Niezupełnie taki jak wszyscy?... a jaż taka? Wieczny smutek... wieczny smutek... wiecz–ny smu–tek!... Wielkie, ciężkie, długie westchnienie szeroką jej pierś podniosło; ozwała się w nim chrypka do jękliwego szmeru podobna. – Dlaczegóż? dlaczegóż więc? dlaczego? – rękę jej coraz mocniej w dłoniach cisnąc z gorączkowym prawie pośpiechem zapytywała Justyna. Rozgorzałe oczy Marty tkwiły w jej twarzy, jakby przeszyć ją chciały i dostać się aż do mózgu, aż do najskrytszych myśli. – Nie powiedział przyczyn? Wszystko powiedział, a przyczyn nie powiedział? – Nie powiedział. Długo milczała, potem spokojniej nieco niż wprzódy, od klęczącej przy niej dziewczyny wzrok odwracając, mówić zaczęła: – A ty chcesz wiedzieć? chcesz? przez ciekawość? Zawsze to rzecz ciekawa, dlaczego panna kawalerowi, choćby takiemu, harbuza dała. Pewno myślisz, że o czymś ciekawym posłyszysz? Jakaś osobliwa historia... przymus... przeszkody... awantury... tragedie! Otóż mylisz się. Niczego osobliwego, romansowego, jak na teatrze odegranego nie było. Była to sobie rzecz ordynarna, prozaiczna, taka, co wszędzie rośnie, i tam nawet, gdzie jej nie posieją. Było to wieczne głupstwo... moje własne głupstwo... widzisz, jak prozaicznie... Zaśmiała się. – Przyczyny... – powtórzyła – przyczyny... przyczyny... Dwie ich były: raz, że królewna okrutnie bała się ludzkiego śmiechu; po wtóre, że bardzo też zlękła się ciężkiej pracy. Ot, i wszystko. Zabraniać nie zabraniali, bo nikt też i prawa do tego nie miał. Sierotą byłam i dwadzieścia kilka lat miałam. Ale wyśmiewali, żartowali, kpili! Dopóki na świecie gotowało się jak w garnku i ludzie z pozapalanymi na karkach głowami chodzili, dopóty o równości mowa była; obejmowali się, ściskali, bratali, pan chłopa w karecie swojej woził i pięknie prosił: "Kochaj ty mnie choć troszkę i nazywaj mnie po imieniu, Wasylku! czy tam Jurasiu albo Anzelmku!" Ale kiedy pożar zgasł, na zgliszczach znowu pokazały się góry i doliny jak dawniej, jak dawniej... góry i doliny! "A ty, Wasylku albo Anzelmku, nie waż się z doliny na góry wchodzić! A ty, królewno, jeżeli z góry na dolinę zstąpisz, to my cię ani bić, ani prześladować nie będziem, bo za rozumni jesteśmy na to i za delikatni, ale wyśmiejem cię, tak wyśmiejem, że aż kolki nas w bokach zeprą!" Ot, jak było! Nie przeszkadzali, nie prześladowali, tylko wyśmiewali. "Ot, ślicznego konkurenta Marteczka sobie zdobyła!" Darzeccy wyśmiewali, ten błazen Kirło kpił, nawet pani Andrzejowa uśmiechała się na samo wspomnienie, że ja bym mogła wyjść za takiego człowieka, co własnymi rękami orze. Ten błazen Kirło aż zalegał się od śmiechu: "Co to orze! orać to jeszcze pięknie, poetycznie, ale on sam gnój na pole wywozi i pewno od tego bardzo śmierdzi!" I każdy, kto tylko o tym konkurencie posłyszał, aż kładł się od śmiechu. A ja, wiesz? jak w ogniu paliłam się we wstydzie. Nocami, bywało, płaczę z tęsknoty za nim i z wyobrażenia, jaka bym z nim szczęśliwa była, jak bóbr płaczę; a w dzień przed krewnymi i znajomymi, słowo honoru! zapieram się jego jak Piotr Chrystusa, i... wiesz? wieczna podłość! sama, sama z takiego konkurenta śmieję się, więcej jeszcze niż oni. Czasem łzy gradem leją się mnie po twarzy, ale oni myślą, że to od śmiechu... Jeden Benedykt nie wyśmiewał, bo mu i nie do śmiechu wtedy było i może nie tak prędko, jak inni, zapomniał o tym, że brat tego, którego tak wyśmiewali, do jednej mogiły położył się z jego bratem. Ale on znów z innej beczki zaczynał. Perswadował: "Praca ciężka. Będziesz musiała sama pleć, żąć, krowy doić, gotować, prać..." Całą litanię wypowiadał tego wszystkiego, co ja robić będę musiała. "Nie wytrzymasz, zdrowie stracisz, zgrubiejesz, schłopiejesz!" To mnie i najwięcej odstręczyło jeszcze więcej niż kpiny i wyśmiewania. W samej rzeczy, jakimże to sposobem, ja, królewna, miałabym pleć, żąć, krowy doić, prać?... Zamęczę się, pewno zamęczę się, nie wytrzymam przy tym i schłopieję! Skąd te moje królestwo pochodziło? Diabli chyba wiedzą, bo goła byłam jak bizun, w dziurawych trzewikach czasem chodziłam; edukację jakąś miałam, ale wcale pewno nieosobliwą, a pracowałam w Korczynie od najmłodszych lat, zawsze, i nie na żart, bo całym domem, folwarkiem, ogrodem zarządzałam, szyjąc przy tym odzienie dla siebie i dla innych, dla siebie te tylko, które w prezentach od krewnych dostawałam. Ale z obywatelskiej familii pochodziłam, krewni majątki mieli... Więc tedy i królewna... Naprawdę, takiej pracy, jaką bym tam miała, przelękłam się... "Co tam – myślę – zapomnę, odtęsknię się, odżałuję!" A Darzecka trzepała: "Zdarzy ci się pewno ktoś inny, stosowniejszy, ja ci sama wyswatam!" Nie zdarzył się, nie wyswatała, bo prędko zaczęła własne córki swatać, a czy ja odżałowałam i zapomniałam, o tym już tylko mnie i Panu Bogu wiadomo. Dość, że za chłopa nie wyszłam, nie żęłam, nie płełam i krów nie doiłam... bo co się tyczy gotowania i prania, to zdarzało się, zdarzało się... Korczyn z wielkiego zrobił się małym królestwem i wypadało w nim nieraz ręce przy robocie namozolić... Ale nie żęłam i nie płełam... a to wiele znaczy.., dla tego wyrzec się wiele warto... dla tego tylko, aby nie żąć i nie pleć, żyć warto... już to za wszystko wynagradza: i za kochanie, i za dach własny, i za te dzieciaki, które by może pieszczotami życie słodziły, i za to, że człowiek, zanim jeszcze postarzał, do cholery podobnym się zrobił, za wszystko wynagradza... za wszystko nagrodę sobie znajduję w tym, że nie żęłam, nie płełam i nie schłopiłam się... Toteż kontenta jestem, bardzo kontenta, i całe życie w wielkim ukontentowaniu przebyłam... A przy tym sława i honor mnie należy za to, że wyratowałam się od wstydu i poniżenia... sława i honor... wieczny honor... wieczny honor! – Ciotko! ciotko! biedna, biedna ciotko! – rękę rozgorączkowanej i coraz śpieszniej oddychającej kobiety w dłoniach swych tuląc szeptała Justyna. Ale ona zwracając ku niej swą żółtą twarz, na której policzki wybiły się dwie ogniste plamy rumieńców, prędkim, świszczącym szeptem pytać zaczęła: – Cóż tam z nim? jak on wygląda? czy zupełnie wyzdrowiał? czy z synowcem w zgodzie żyje? Długo obie z twarzami ku sobie przybliżonymi szeptem z sobą rozmawiały. – Dom nowy zbudował? Jakże tam we środku? świetlica duża, czysto? porządnie? A gdy Justyna na wszystkie już pytania jej odpodziała, zapytywała znowu: – Wspomina? jak wspomina? Czasem zamyślały się obie i chwilę milczały. Potem słychać było znowu szept pytający: – Wspomina? czy często wspomina? Przyjaźnie, łagodnie, z cicha, klęcząca przy łóżku, kwitnąca młodością i siłą kobieta opowiadała drugiej – tej poranionej, zestarzałej, gorzkiej i gniewliwej – jak i kiedy o niej mówił, opowiadał, wspominał. Po wklęsłych, zwiędłych ustach Marty przewijać się zaczął uśmiech, uspakajały się wzburzone jej rysy, powieki opadały na ukojone, przygasłe, cichą słodyczą, omglone źrenice. – Wspomina! – szepnęła raz jeszcze i uciszyła się zupełnie. Nie usnęła, ale cicho i nieruchomo leżała, tylko w jej piersi wzruszeniem i długim mówieniem wzmożona grała, jęczała, szemrała chrypka. – Ciotko – szepnęła Justyna – ty chora jesteś na prawdę i ciężko. Dlaczego leczyć się nie chcesz? Podniosła powieki i znowu ze zwykłą swą porywczością i oburkliwością sarknęła: – Po co? na co? czy nie możesz powiedzieć mi, po co i na co? A potem dodała prędko: – Któż ci to powiedział? Wymyśliłaś! i dzieci wymyślają, że ja chora. Zdrowszej ode mnie na świecie nie ma. Dajcie mi pokój z waszym leczeniem i z waszymi doktorami. Idź spać! Dobranoc! Wymówiwszy to zamknęła znowu powieki i znowu powoli wyrazem ukojenia i słodyczy oblekły się jej rysy. Justyna wstała, chwilę jeszcze na nieruchomo leżącą kobietę patrzała, aż pochyliła się i długo, cicho pocałowała ją w usta. Potem odeszła, lampę zagasiła i u zamkniętego okna usiadłszy patrzała na błękitnawe świtanie, wśród którego drzewa, niby zaczarowane straże, stały w nieruchomości kamiennej, białe obłoki krepowym welonem zasłaniały niebo, a na Niemnie bladosrebrnym gdzieniegdzie pluskały ryby, w wielkie koła rozbijając zwierciadlaną powierzchnię wody lub wyrzucając nad nią krótkotrwałe, niskie fontanny. Wkrótce znad boru, we wschodniej stronie nieba, wychylił się różowy rąbek jutrzenki, po gałęziach drzew przebiegły szeleszczące dreszcze, ciszę zmąciło przeciągłe, donośne pianie koguta, które rozległo się blisko domu, potem powtórzyło się dalej i znowu dalej, coraz dalej, a zarazem słabiej. Jak czujni wartownicy na rozległej przestrzeni rozstawieni i kolejno sobie hasło podający, tak ptaki te wśród powszechnego uśpienia powtarzały jeden za drugim wschód dnia zwiastujące, tryumfalne krzyki, Justyna w coraz rozszerzającą się i gorętszą wstęgę jutrzenki wpatrzona uchem łowiła kogucie piania, które teraz słabym odgłosem dochodziły z okolicy, z najbliższych zrazu jej domów, potem z dalszych, na koniec, zaledwie dosłyszalne, z bardzo daleka, może aż znad parowu Jana i Cecylii, Zamknęła oczy i głowę złożyła na wspartym o okno ramieniu, i marzyła czy śniła? Widziała przed sobą wyraźnie, żywo, prawie jaskrawo zagrodę blaskiem jutrzenki zaróżowioną, operloną poranną rosą i stąpającego po niskiej trawie dziedzińca młodego, pięknego chłopca. Do stajni poszedł, wrota jej otworzył, wóz drabiniasty wyciągać z niej zaczął. Młodziutka, bosa dziewczynka z wiadrami na ramionach pod szeregiem starych lip przebiegała ku rzece dążąc; stary człowiek w grubej kapocie, z promienistym snopem zmarszczek na wysokim czole, otwierał okno przeciwka i blade, cierpiące źrenice ku porannemu niebu podnosił. Lecz któż to jeszcze wyszedł na ganek domu i stoi pod jego gzymsem w grube floresy wyrzeźbionym? To ona sama... ona... w krótkiej, kraciastej spódnicy, z kosą spuszczoną na luźny kaftan, z twarzą tak szczęśliwą jak szczęście tego pięknego chłopca, który ku niej oczy zwrócił, z sierpem w ręku... Marzyła czy śniła? Wydało się jej znowu, że zmrok panował na świecie, przezroczysty, ale bez dnia i słońca, a ona górą płynęła i szeroki widnokrąg obejmowała wzrokiem, tak szeroki, że widziała wyraźnie dwór korczyński i okolicę, i w gęstej zieleni ukryty grobowiec legendowej pary, i u drugiego końca widnokręgu smutną pustynię piasków, a za nią w zamkniętym kole wzgórzystości leśnych samotną, wielką mogiłę. Wszystko to pogrążonym było w przezroczystym zmroku; a ona płynąc górą trzymała w ręku lampę... lampę tę samą, która wczorajszego wieczora na olchowej komodzie Anzelma płonęła. Widać stamtąd ją wzięła i teraz podnosiła wysoko, a promienie jej skąpe wprawdzie, wąskie, padały jednak na dachy domostw, złote nicie rzucały na spajającą zagrody sieć płotów i ścieżek, dostawały się z jednej strony aż na prastary grobowiec, z drugiej na opuszczoną mogiłę, oświetlając je i niby je wiążąc, łącząc jak ogniwa jednego łańcucha. Marzyła czy śniła? Na włosach swych, na twarzy, na ustach uczuła ciepłe, długie pocałunki. Były to promienie słońca, które wytryskując zza różowego pasa jutrzenki rozdarły białą krepę obłoków i końce strzał swoich spuściły na drzewa, na trawę, na wodę, na rozszczebiotane nagle ptaki i – na nią. Lecz sen czy marzenie niosły jej te pocałunki nie od gwiazdy dnia może, ale od kogoś innego, innego... bo twarz jej spłonęła rumieńcem i upojony uśmiech roztworzył pąsowe usta. Nad Niemnem 11